This invention relates generally to automotive transmissions or the like. More particularly it relates to the controlled shifting of a transmission in a manner tending to facilitate forward upshifting or downshifting and reduce the time required to shift through the forward gears, while at the same time tending to prevent inadvertent shifting into reverse.
In recent years there have been many improvements in automotive transmissions, including improvements relating to the shifting of sliding gear manual transmissions. These improvements have involved rather complex structural controls, and in some instances have required additional shift lever control elements. Some such controls have provided additional elements for inhibiting an inadvertent shift toward reverse gear during forward shifting.
There remains a need in the art for improvements in transmission control by providing, for example, a multiple speed sliding gear manual transmission shift control mechanism which successfully facilitates forward upshifting and downshifting, thereby reducing the time required to shift through the forward gears while at the same time reducing the tendency for inadvertently clashing against the reverse clutch teeth.